


Be Mine

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Rick, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, daryl caught in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Summary  - Your friends with Daryl but  are in love with Rick and maybe there is a misunderstanding of feelings..





	

" I just put Judith down to bed " you told Rick as you walked down the stairs " Thanks " Ricks replied he dropped onto the couch kicking off his boots.   
" You ok?" you asked " yeah just need a second " he said head back eyes closed. You took a risk and stared at him for a second while his guard was down.  
It was a constant battle every day to keep your feelings for him hidden. You were too shy to say anything to him. He had enough on his plate to worry about.   
"Are you hungry I can fix you something to eat before I head out " you said. His eyes flutter open and he looked at you sleepily. You bit your lip to keep from moaning all you wanted do was crawl into his lap and kiss him.  
He sat up with a yawn " no I am ok you can go on Thanks for coming over " he said standing up. You nodded not able to say anything. You hurried and gather your things and headed out   
As you walked back to your house you wonder why you were in such a hurry to get back to your place you were alone there. Sometimes that was a good thing but other times it felt like it would drive you mad.   
You were just walking up to your porch when Daryl caught up with you " hey did you just leave Ricks?" he asked " yeah he was pretty beat so I decided to head home so he could rest " you replied.   
" yeah it was a pretty long day " he said. Um well I was wonder if maybe I could crash with you tonight. I mean like on your couch " he said stumbling over his words.   
You grinned " sure you know that is not a problem " you said you laughed. "are you sure you don't want to asked Carol to crash with her and watch as he turns a little red.   
He gave you a look and ignore the comment and followed you inside.   
***********************************  
The next day you walked over to Rick's to take Judith from him so he could go out on watch. You walked into the house and could hear talking in the kitchen.   
You walked in and found Michonne and Carl with Judith laughing what is so funny?" you asked as you walked in Carl think he is " Michonne reply as she pushed carl softly.   
" Are you guys hungry I can fix something " you offered, " we have to go " Rick spoke up from the doorway. You turned around smile on your face but one look on Rick's it quickly faded   
" Come on Michonne let's go " Rick said avoiding eye contact with you and turning on his heels and walking out. You turned and looked at Michonne I will talk to him " she walking out of the kitchen.   
The rest of the day you tried to think of what you could have done to get Rick mad at you. That was the last thing you wanted do it hurt to think that he was mad at you.   
So, you figure you tried to talk to him and apologize for whatever you did. So, you waited until he came home it was dark when he finally trudges through the door   
You stood up from the couch where you had been reading "Rick I. " He didn't even look at you he just headed upstairs. leaving you feeling completely confused.   
You heard a door upstairs slam and you knew that was his way of saying go home. Tears hot tears threaten to spill over. You grab your jacket and hurried out of the house.   
What did you do?" why wouldn't he even talk to you?" you hurried to your house Daryl was sitting on your porch he stood up when you came up but took one look at your face and pulled you into his arms   
You broke down and he led you inside and pulled you into his lap as he sat down on the couch. " what going on?" he asked rubbing your back   
Though your tears you told him what had happen. " I am not sure what his issues is he didn't say much to me either today " Daryl said as he contiuned to hold you close.   
" I just wish he would talk to me and tell what is wrong " you said " Just give him some space " Daryl said "Rick usually a reasonable guy" he said. You sigh .and wiped at your eyes   
" Maybe I should stay away for a while give him some space like you said. Carol can watch Judith you said. Daryl just gave you a look " I will keep you company if you want " he offered   
You grinned "well aren't you the sweetest you said laughing at his face. "whatever" he mumbled as you shifted off his lap. But you were glad that Daryl was there he was your best friend and you knew you would be a pile of tears right now   
"well let's figure out what we are going to do for dinner tonight then" you said standing up pushing back all the confusing feelings you were having right now for rick. Nothing you could do about it right now anyways   
***************************************  
You managed to stay away for two days You kept busy during the day in other parts of the community that you knew Rick didn't go to very often and then you just go to your house in the evening.   
Daryl would come over in the evening 's and eat with you and you guys would talk until either you or him would fall asleep. Rick wasn't really talking to him either and neither of you could figure it out.   
"It been three days I am tempted to go over there and force him to talk to me you told Daryl as you guys were lounging on the couch one evening.   
" You might have to " Daryl replied Suddenly there was a knock on the door " I have it relax " Daryl said hauling himself off the couch and walking to the door.  
You stretched out on the couch and stare up at the celling thinking about what you would say to Rick. He shouldn't be treating you like this. You have done anything to him.   
Had he found out about your feelings for him and he didn't like it.? You weren't sure what happen but it was confusing. You sat up when your footstep coming back.   
Daryl walked in suddenly looking uncomfortable followed by Rick. You froze on your spot. Daryl was the first to speak " I am. Uh. Going to give you guys some time to talk. " he said grabbing his crossbow and heading towards the front door.   
When the door closed behind you guys remained in silence. You were not sure what to say. Apparently, he didn't either. But why was he here?"   
He cleared his throat looking down at the floor a second before looking back up at you. " I. Uh. Well. Judith misses you " he said and your heart sank   
You bet your lip and refuse to look at him " I am sorry I guess I should try to swing by and visit " you replied " is that it" you asked. You heard him sigh   
" No that not it. I mean she dose miss you but. She is not the only one. " You turned and looked at him. He walks over to you and sit down on the couch beside you   
" I am sorry I know I have been an ass this last couple days he said " You didn't do anything it was all on me " he contiuned and Daryl " you asked.   
Rick sigh and looked down for a second it was silent as he looked like he was trying to figure out how to say something   
He finally looked up you all sort of emotions running across his face. " I was jealous he admitted and surprised you just stared at him. " Jealous?" of Daryl?" why?" you asked   
" From my bedroom window at night I been watching him come to your house and not leave till morning " he said. " he been crashing on the couch " you said " but why do you care?" you asked   
" I care because I wanted it to be me he said " I want it to be me " he repeated looking at you. Making your heart jump into your throat.   
" I guess I let my Jealously get in the way because I had been trying to work up the courage for a while to say something to you about how I feel and then to see you go off with Daryl like that. Or that how it looks like to me I guess I got mad at myself and I didn't mean to take it out on you. " he said   
You sat there listening to what he said and trying to wrap your mind around it. " I wish you had just talk to me I was worried that I done something to make you hate me" you said.   
Rick scooted closer " I know I should have said something to you but I wasn't thinking straight but no matter what I couldn't hate you " he said as he reaches out and tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.   
But then fingers softly trailed down your jaw and across you lip the touch leaving you trembling. "Rick." that all you managed to get out before he was pulling you into his arms and his mouth was on yours.   
You groaned into the kiss wrapping your arms around that seemed to spur him on even more and he dragged you onto his lap hands already roaming your body trying to slip up under the baggy sweater you were currently wearing.   
His kisses were becoming rougher and more demanding but you weren't doing anything to stop it. You love the feel of the power he had over you. You love feeling the need he had for you with every stroke of his hand of kiss of his lips.   
His mouth moved to your ear nipping at it. " say it." he said your mind struggling to catch up " What?" you asked breathless at the same time you tugged at his shirt   
" say that you be mine and we can take this upstairs " he said " Say your always be mine" he nips at your ear again and start sucking hard right underneath your ear. You moaned " say it " he said again   
" Ok I am your" you managed to get out and it was his turned to groan and suddenly he was shifting and tighten his hold on you as he stood up with you in his arms.   
" Bedroom now " he said kissing you again " upstairs " you said as you managed to pull off his shirt and took great pleasure in running your hands all over his shoulders and down his chest as he hurried up the stairs


End file.
